


Woof

by MahTohSka



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hypnotism, Mental Transformation, acting like a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: It's been five months since Mark had the induction and trigger phrase implanted to make him act like a dog. Does it still work after all that time?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Series: Good Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> So a little note:
> 
> \- When it reads "stood on his 'hind legs'", the 'hind legs' means his knees

It had been nearly five months since the visit to Dr. Barston’s office for the second round of hypnotism video; the comments have been fifty-fifty, taking intrigue in this while others call the video cursed and how the commenter felt like everyone were heathens. Mark still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact he was able to slip so easily into trance and act like a dog. On downtime when he wasn’t recording anything specific, he’d go back and watch the footage starting from the induction – feeling spaced out hearing Barston’s voice saying the trigger phrase. Mark caught himself slipping just from watching which made him curious – is it still effective? Only one way to find out. 

Amy was starting to turn in for the night, entering their bedroom to find Mark sitting on the edge of the bed rather patiently; she could see he had something on his mind, but seeing the neon pink dog collar sitting beside him, Amy tilted her head slightly. 

“You want to see if it still works?” she asked, shutting the bedroom door. 

“It’s weird to think that it maybe still does, but I’ve been rewatching the footage now and then and found myself slipping and it made me wanting to try it again,” Mark shifted in his seat. “It’s been a while.”

“I was actually wondering if you were gonna make this a regular thing after that first induction,” Amy sat on the edge of the bed, taking the collar in hand. “We can definitely try it out.”

Mark nodded. “Lemme slip into my jam jams first.” Sweatpants and shirt off, he looked ready for bed. Sitting back down, he started to feel hesitant like he did before the induction; what if it didn’t work? What if it was one of those ‘good for one use’ type of things? Pushing the doubt aside, he took a deep breath in his nose and exhaled through his mouth. 

Amy saw the anxiety in Mark’s eyes, putting her hand on his knee. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” She paused, his gaze meeting hers and locked eye contact. “You’re a good boy, you know that, right? Are you a good boy?” 

An invisible warm weighted blanket shrouded itself around Mark’s shoulders, his breathing became slow, as his body relaxed; he let the phrase dig deeper, his mind shifting to a new plane of thinking. Amy saw in his eyes the change, the blank stare that craved for instructions. 

“Yeah, you’re a good boy. Such a good boy, it’s so easy to be a good boy for me, isn’t it?” Mark felt his body shift from the bed, slowly sinking to his knees on the floor, feeling a wave of pleasure and happiness flood him as he sunk deeper; there was a twinkle in his eyes coming forward Amy always saw in Chica and Henry, the gaze of a pet who adored their owners. “Good boy, Buddy. Such a good boy.” 

He let out a small groan, sitting on his heels and curled his hands into a paw form, resting on his first knuckles. The name she said further cemented the transformation happening in Mark’s mind, sparking a lot of pride and joy inside him; Amy saw the undying love in his eyes shine even more, coupled with the need for attention and commands. She scratched along Mark’s jaw, getting him to wag his ‘tail’, a giggle escaping her mouth as she watched his ass wiggle side to side. 

“Yeah, good boy, Buddy,” she grinned, ruffling the hair on Mark’s head, getting the man to pant as she continued, “you’re such a good boy, so handsome, such a good pupper, yeah? Who’s a good boy?”

Buddy let out a small bark, feeling extremely happy to be here and with his owner, putting his paws up on her knees; Amy ran both hands through his hair, subsequently ruffling it, grinning as she saw the happy grin on Mark’s face as he panted. Buddy got back down on all fours, shaking himself from head to toe as he loped around once in a circle and back to Amy; he softly whined, rising on his ‘hind legs’, his paws gently begging. 

“Aw, what is it, Buddy? You want your collar?” Amy undid the quick release buckle. “Okay, c’mere.” Extremely eager, Buddy sat patiently for his owner, his ‘tail’ wagging. She slipped it on, the ‘click’ of the buckle solidifying everything that went into making Mark completely transformed on the mental plane. 

Mark was on a different level of being once the collar was nice and snug around his neck. A sense of overwhelming happiness came over him, not a thought in his mind, only concentrating on Amy and her words; his worries and stress had melted away while he sunk deeper and now he was floating in a vast void of warmth and pleasure, surrounded by the comfort of mindless bliss. 

“There we go, Buddy,” Amy ruffled his hair. “That better? Is Buddy a good boy?”

Two big barks were released from Mark’s mouth, Buddy wagged his ‘tail’ before the petting session was interrupted by Amy rising from the bed to exit the bedroom; she couldn’t find any of Chica’s or Henry’s toys, but she remembered they had recently washed some of them, going to grab them from the dryer. Buddy looked confused, tilting his head from side to side once the door was shut closed. He walked over to the door, a series of whines escaping him, standing on his ‘hind legs’ while pawing at the door. 

Where did owner go? She disappeared. Buddy felt sad that owner wasn’t there, his whines formed into small howls. He paced in a circle twice, going one way then the other, giving out another bark that morphed into a howl. Amy heard Mark vocalizing once she got back to the door from retrieving a couple soft toys from the laundry room, feeling a little touched knowing she had been missed. As soon as the door open, she was rushed by Buddy, the pup sniffing at the two toys she had in her hands and nearly grabbed at one of them with his teeth when Amy pulled them up. 

“Aw, Buddy, did you miss me?” she closed the door behind her, Buddy following her to a spot in the bedroom big enough for playing. She sat down cross legged, Buddy sniffing her before seeing the plush toys she held; Amy squeezed the squeaker in the one of them, Buddy tilted his head at the sound being made by the squirrel toy. She held it up eye level, watching Buddy’s concentrated stare on the squeaky toy. Again she made it squeak, moving it to the left, then to the right with another squeeze, amused in watching Mark’s extremely focused gaze on the toy as she carried on with it for a little bit. 

Amy tossed it a couple feet away, Buddy chased after the toy, pouncing on it to elicit a squeak out of it before taking it in his teeth and shook it about subsequently trotting back over to his owner and dropped it at her feet. 

“Good boy, Buddy, good job,” she praised him, scratching along his jaw and petting his hair. He happily panted at the good job he did of attacking that squirrel, his dazed eyes snapping open to focus as Amy lifted the toy again, holding still for a brief second before she threw it. It went a bit farther, landing on the other side of the bed; Buddy was a little confused as to where the toy went, sniffing the ground as he traversed to the farther side of the room. “Where did it go, Buddy? Can you find it?”

Buddy turned around, letting out a growl once he set eyes on the squirrel and attacked it. He shook it about again, dropping it as he pounced on it a couple times, pinning the toy while taking the head in his teeth and tried to tear it off, but with no luck; a whistle got his attention, the pup taking the toy in his mouth and loped back over to his owner, squeaking the squirrel twice while he held it between his teeth. 

Amy played with Buddy for a couple of hours, eventually getting him to jump onto the bed, and played for a bit there. “Sit for me, Buddy,” she commanded. He sat at attention, happily panting. “Down.” She pointed her finger downwards, Buddy obeying as he laid down best he could given his human form. “Sit.” The pup sat back up, his ‘tail’ slightly wagging. “Good boy. Now, speak.” Buddy let out a big bark, looking pleased with himself in obeying owner’s commands. 

“Good boy, Buddy, good boy,” Amy scratched the sides of Mark’s head, getting a happy groan from him at the pets and scratches. She looked at the time on the clock, getting a little sleepy herself. She could see he was getting a little tuckered from playing so much. “Time for bed, Buddy, it’s time for bed.” 

Buddy gave a big yawn, making a circle on the bed before he curled up and started to doze off. Amy waited ten minutes before she carefully undid the quick release buckle. Mark cracked his eyes open a minute later, feeling a little sore in his knees and hands; he could see the first knuckles were red as were his knees, Mark stretched out on the bed, his eyes catching Amy’s form setting the collar on the dresser. 

“Did it work?” he sleepily mumbled. 

“Kinda obvious, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Mark examined his reddened hands and knees a little bit. “Probably should get knee pads and something else for next time.”

“Next time? You wanna keep doing this?”

“I mean, if it worked, then yeah,” Mark settled into bed, getting comfy underneath the covers. “I don’t know how often but I’d … like to do this every once in a while. If you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah, I got no problem with it,” Amy lightly shrugged before climbing into bed. They faced each other in bed, sharing a kiss. “You make a cute dog, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Mark could feel his cheeks flush, squirming a bit. It did feel refreshing after coming out of that state of mind, like a weight was lifted off him in and out of it. The temptation to do this monthly was on his mind, just one day a month to be in that frame of being for a couple hours or more – the thought was extremely tempting. 

“Woof,” he chuckled.


End file.
